


Strawberries & Cream

by SpidEMcD



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, depends on which eye is squinting/head tilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpidEMcD/pseuds/SpidEMcD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho uses his artistic talents at breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries & Cream

Yunho carried the pink pastry box into the house balancing it on his outstretched hand. The grin on his face was always there when he thought about his love. This morning he had planned to deliver breakfast in bed. Pastries were the only way he knew how without burning down the house.

His bare feet slapped against the hardwood floor as he strut into the bedroom of his still sleeping lover. Box perched in his palm, Yunho stopped to take in the beautiful sight. So peaceful, so relaxed, the man looked angelic in slumber. Yunho’s grin stretched to a smile.

The box rested on the desk across the room, lid opened to reveal the sumptuous treats. But something made Yunho frown. In his haste to buy donuts that he actually wanted to eat, he managed to buy white cream and strawberry jam filled pillows. It presented a conundrum for the man.

Using his artistic instinct, Yunho pulled the first pastry out of the box, looking at it as if it were the Hope Diamond.

“Oh, my sweet baby,” his voice quivered with adulation. A quick lick across the powdered sugar top made him shiver with delight. “The plans I have for us!” He poked his thumb through the center, drawing it back out full of strawberry goo. 

Licking the sticky sweetness from his lips, he inserted his thumb again. This time he pushed it through the other side and widened the hole. 

The second donut was cream filled, and Yunho lavished his special edible love on it as well. He was so enrapt with the pastries, he hadn’t realized that his boy toy was awake, watching him.

Yunho held the two donuts in his hands as if they were newborns. Carefully he walked over to the bed, sure that the man whose eyes remained closed, was still sleeping. Lucky for him, his dark-haired, dream boy slept in the nude – a bonus to their exotic relationship. 

He gently sat on the bed, eyes on the genitalia that he admired so much. Donuts placed next to the sleeping man’s hip, Yunho stretched his partner’s length, stacking first the cream filled, then the strawberry one around the recumbent man’s penis.

The arousal he stimulated was evident as both man and penis awoke to his touch. Yunho crouched over the donuts, eyes looking at his man as the other blinked back to consciousness.

“What are you doing?” The man asked, his voice tinged with mirth.

“Eating breakfast,” Yunho replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.


End file.
